Guardian
by Todd666
Summary: Unfortunately, COMPLETE. Sweeney Todd kills Mrs. Lovett in the end. However, her body may be gone but not her spirit! Read the after-tale of Sweeney Todd where love can be found between the living and the dead. Sweenet
1. The Death of Mrs Lovett

**Heh heh heh...I'm ba-ack!**

* * *

"…you lied to me…" Were the words that Sweeney Todd spoke to his landlady and partner in crime, Mrs. Lovett. She stood by the oven, watching him as he examined the body of his precious Lucy.

"Mr. Todd, please understand. She wasn't the Lucy you knew! Look at wot she became!" Mrs. Lovett pleaded, Sweeney wasn't listening.

"Lucy…I've come home again…" He whispered.

"_Your_ Lucy died when she took that arsenic, Mr. Todd! Jus' think about wot she did! She _abandoned_ your child by poisinin' herself! She abandoned _you!_" If Sweeney had been in a better state of mind, he would've considered Mrs. Lovett's reasoning's. However, he was in a completely different world.

"Oh my god…!" Mrs. Lovett took a step closer to her love, hoping that she'd somehow get through to him.

"I didn' want you t' see wot she became! Tha's why I lied…I lied because I love you!"

"What have I done?" Then, Sweeney suddenly got up. He turned quickly, startling Mrs. Lovett, "Mrs. Lovett! You're a bloody wonder…" He started to approach her. Mrs. Lovett backed away from him.

"Mr. Todd, please hear me out!"

"…eminently practical, and yet, appropriate as always! As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling in the past!" Mrs. Lovett was up against the cold brick wall now, sensing her dreadful fate.

"Sir, if I would've known tha' _this_ is th' fate she'd suffer, I would've never lied! I didn' know this would 'appen!" Sweeney Todd roughly grabbed her and began to dance with her around the bake house.

"Life is for the _alive_, my dear!" He snarled as they dangerously got close to the bake oven, "So, let's keep living it!" Mrs. Lovett struggled to break free from the crazed barber, but her efforts were in vain.

"Mr. Todd--"

"**REALLY LIVING IT**!" Sweeney Todd angrily threw Mrs. Lovett into the oven. She cried out in agony as the flames started to consume her. Sweeney watched for a moment, feeling a pang of regret.

_Sorry, love, but you lied to me…_ He thought to himself. He closed the oven and locked it, still hearing her screams. He looked through the opening at Mrs. Lovett's burning form one last time before he closed that, too. He turned his attention back to his dead wife, Lucy. He approached the body, putting his razor away in its holster.

"Lucy…" He whispered, kneeling down beside the corpse. Suddenly, there were loud foot steps from upstairs. Sweeney realized that it was probably the police. He awkwardly got up, not sure on if he wanted to be captured or to try and escape. He didn't fancy going to prison again. As he looked around, something that caught his eye froze him. Mrs. Lovett stood at the entrance of the sewers, staring intently at him. He looked towards the oven, which had thick smoke billowing from it, obviously from Mrs. Lovett's body. When he looked back towards the sewer entrance, she wasn't there anymore. Cautiously, Sweeney got up and escaped the Pie Shoppe basement by escaping through the sewers.

* * *

**Ooh... I wonder what will happen next... I hope you guys like this story so far! Please review...you know I lovett!**


	2. Odd Information

**I got some free time, so I wrote another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd woke up in a dimly lit room, surrounded by two figures. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was looking at Anthony, the sailor who had helped him return to London. Beside Anthony was a young woman with long, yellow hair. Sweeney's eyes widened slightly when he saw her. She looked so much like Lucy.

"…Mr. Todd, can you hear me?" Asked Anthony, who looked worried. Sweeney blinked a couple of times as he sat up in bed.

"Yes," He muttered, "What happened?"

"We found you unconscious in the streets near the docks. You hit your head pretty hard, sir." Anthony indicated the large bruise on Sweeney's forehead, "Were you running from some one?"

"I…I just need to leave London…" Anthony beamed at him.

"I can't blame you, sir! You can stay with us, then. We're traveling the world, so we'll be living on this ship most of the time!" Anthony noticed that Sweeney was glancing at the lady by his side, "Oh, this is Johanna, Mr. Todd." Johanna shyly smiled at Sweeney. He returned the smile, noticing that the girl seemed afraid of him.

"I'll travel with you, then. I've got nowhere else to go," Sweeney said after a minute of silence. Anthony seemed pleased while Johanna felt very uneasy.

"Well, be sure to write to Mrs. Lovett and thank her!" Sweeney looked at Anthony, confused.

"What?"

"It was Mrs. Lovett who led us to you, Mr. Todd! She told us to get you out of London immediately. Said you were in danger." Sweeney stared at Anthony.

"Was there anything…odd about her?" Sweeney asked, his voice very soft.

"No…except for one thing. When we found your unconscious body, I turned to thank her but she was gone. Do you know where she could've gone, Mr. Todd?" Sweeney stared at the wall in silence. Anthony, sensing that Sweeney probably wanted to be left alone, ushered Johanna out of the room. He cast Sweeney a glance before he, too, left the room.

Sweeney, after a minute, got up on shaky legs. He remembered that he had tripped as he was running towards the docks. His original plan was to stow away on one of the ships. Perhaps it was better that Anthony found him. It was the help that Anthony got that deeply troubled and confused the barber.

_I __**watched**__ her burn…_ He thought to himself as he exited his small room. He walked across the bow of the ship and watched as the ship sailed further out into the ocean. He turned his head and watched the city of London grow smaller and smaller. With a sigh, Sweeney turned his attention to the sky. It was beautiful, full of stars. He watched as a shooting star shot across the sky. Sweeney quickly looked away, pained by the memory of him and his family watching the sky on starry nights and making wishes on shooting stars.

"Mr. Todd?" Sweeney turned, seeing Anthony looking at him, "Are you alright?" Sweeney turned away from the sailor.

"I will never be alright."

"Did you and Mrs. Lovett get in a fight?" Sweeney swirled around, staring at Anthony.

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a slight growl in his voice. Anthony didn't take notice.

"Well, it is how you've been acting whenever she's mentioned. I know you two were close and--"

"_I_ was not close with her. We did _not_ get in a fight." Anthony was a bit taken aback by Sweeney's sudden aggressiveness.

"Alright, sir. I'm sorry that I asked…" Anthony turned and left Sweeney to himself. The barber angrily stormed into his room. He collapsed on the small cot, his mind so confused and furious.

"I need some rest…that's all…" He said aloud to himself. It was late at night, so the barber got in the cot and blew out the only candle in the room. After twenty minutes, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I bet this isn't as good as my previous story, _A New Tale of Sweeney Todd._ I promise that it'll get better! Please review!**


	3. Nightmares

**All of you who have review ROCK! I was worried for a minute that this story wasn't going to be well received, but you all have proved me wrong. Enjoy chp. 3!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd lurked closer to the barber chair; an evil grin was spread across his face. A dark figure was in the chair, the barber assumed that it was the Judge. Sweeney raised his razor and began to stab his victim in the neck, blood splattering everywhere. The crazed barber laughed, licking the blood around his mouth as he continued to jab his razor into the torn-up neck. Suddenly, lightning struck outside, revealing the true identity of his latest victim.

"No…" Sweeney whispered, dropping his razor to the ground. It was his daughter, Johanna! She was dressed like a sailor, but the sailor's hat had fallen off during his attack. Sweeney dropped to his knees, shaking with grief.

"Monster," Snarled a voice from behind. Sweeney turned to see Lucy standing before him. She looked like an old beggar, but the anger in her face made her very recognizable.

"Lucy, please understand…I-I thought she was the Judge…" Lucy intensified her glare.

"Oh! Do you use that same excuse for _everyone_ you killed, Sweeney Todd? Do you visualize all of your victims as Judge Turpin before you kill them?" The barber was taken aback by his wife's harshness towards him. He got up, staring wildly at her.

"I killed them all for you, Lucy! To avenge you and your memory! Don't you understand that?"

"I understand everything, Sweeney Todd. I understand that you are a mindless murderer who butchered innocent people. I understand that you almost _murdered_ our daughter as a part of your 'revenge'. Most of all, I understand that you are _not_ my husband. He died in Australia and your vicious soul took over his mind and body." When she took a step closer, Sweeney was suddenly in his barber chair. Lucy stood before him, glaring at him with pure hate.

"Lucy, dear, please--"

"I do not love you, Sweeney Todd. I love Benjamin Barker. No matter what you do, you'll never be him," She stepped on the foot pedal, "Good-bye, Demon." Sweeney found himself falling head first into the trap chute, staring helplessly at the hell below him. He tried, in vain, to stop his fall. As he fell deeper into hell, he saw a hand reaching out for his. Stunned and relieved, Sweeney reached for the helping hand. When he touched it, he woke up in a sweat.

* * *

Sweeney sat up in his cot, looking around to see that he was in his cabin on Anthony's ship. He looked out the only window in his room to see that it was early in the morning. With a sigh, the troubled man got out of bed and headed out of his room. When he got on the deck, he saw Johanna standing at the edge of the deck, staring out at the ocean. Sweeney silently approached her. Sensing his approach, Johanna turned and glanced at him.

"Hello, Johanna." She smiled slightly at him.

"Hello, Mr. Todd. How are you feeling?" She asked him, looking away. Sweeney noticed that she still seemed afraid of him. This troubled him slightly, making him think about what Lucy had said in his dream.

"'_I understand that you almost__** murdered**__ our daughter as a part of your revenge.' _"

"…Mr. Todd?" Sweeney shook his head slightly, then smiling at a confused Johanna.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on me mind," He muttered. She smiled slightly, warming up to him a bit.

"It's alright. A lot's been on my mind, too." Her voice sounded so much like Lucy's.

"I'm sorry…about last night," Sweeney said quietly. Johanna stared at him.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"When I threatened your life in me shop." Johanna froze, her eyes widening slightly.

"I…uh…"

"It's alright, Johanna. It was wrong of me to threaten you. It's just that your presence…shocked me. I didn't want any witnesses to my deed that night," He looked away unsurely. Johanna relaxed slightly.

"Sir, I do not normally agree with murder, but my guardian deserved what he got. I know what horrible deeds he has done and I feel no grief for his death. Besides, it sounds as though he did you some wrong to get you so angry at him." Sweeney looked back at his daughter, grateful for her understanding nature.

"He did do me wrong, Johanna. He ruined me life and tore apart me family," He whispered, getting lost in his daughter's eyes. Johanna was about to say something when Anthony emerged onto the deck.

"You two are up early!" He said cheerfully, "How are you feeling, Mr, Todd?"

"Better," Sweeney answered, although it was a lie. Anthony smiled happily at him.

"I'm happy to hear that! I just talked to the captain. We'll be in Plymouth soon to get supplies and food for our travels. I was wondering if you'd like to come off the ship with us when we make land." Sweeney stared out at the ocean.

"I'll stay aboard the ship, lad."

"Alright, Mr. Todd. You're welcome to join us if you change your mind!" Anthony turned to Johanna, "Johanna, come with me. I have something that I want to show you!" Johanna glanced at Sweeney, who was still staring out to the ocean. She gave him a small smile before she followed Anthony back into the ship. Sweeney watched them go, envying Anthony for his happiness. He turned his attention to the ocean, slowly breathing in the salty air.

"I did it all for you…" He whispered, thinking back on his dream from hell. It seemed so real. Perhaps it was, but Sweeney didn't want it to be. He wanted his Lucy to be understanding and forgiving. However, the more he thought about it, he knew she wouldn't be. The only person who understood was dead by his own hand. Although Sweeney didn't want to admit it, he missed Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating. The computer I am using did NOT want to co-operate with me. :( **

**Please review! I'll really appreciate it! :)**


	4. Savior

**Okay, this chapter is pretty short. Sorry! Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd paced back and fourth along the bow of the ship, waiting for the return of Anthony and Johanna from their trip in Plymouth. The barber was getting irritated and worried about their long absence. He finally stopped his pacing and looked at the city of Plymouth before him. It was then that someone caught his eye. A woman who had messy red hair and wore a black dress stood alone on the dock. Sweeney slowly got off the ship and made his way to the woman. She had her back to him, but he recognized her and was feeling uneasy about it.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked hoarsely, not believing his eyes. Mrs. Lovett turned and cast him a glance. That's when she began to walk away. Baffled, Sweeney went after her.

"Mrs. Lovett, wait. I want to talk to you!" She ignored him and kept on walking. Eventually, Sweeney lost sight of her. Angry, he stood in the middle of a busy street, silently cursing as he took a seat at a bench. It took a moment for him to notice that someone had been sitting beside him. He only noticed when they got up and started to walk away. He silently gasped when he saw that it was Mrs. Lovett again. He jumped up and went after her.

"Damn you, woman! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk!" He called after her, trying not to lose sight of her this time. He could've sworn that he saw her roll her eyes at his words. She continued to lead the stunned man to a scarcely crowded alley. When he saw her round a corner, he heard screams and laughter. Sweeney dashed to the noises in alarm. When he rounded the corner, he saw that Anthony was getting beaten up by two beefy thugs and that one other thug was trying to molest his daughter. Mrs. Lovett was nowhere in sight. Sweeney angrily pulled out one of his razors and went for the man who was groping his daughter, yelling in fury.

"AAARRGH!" Sweeney stabled the thug in the arm with his razor. The other two thugs stopped their fun with Anthony to attack Sweeney Todd, who had his back to them. Sweeney quickly turned to face his attackers, stabbing one of them in the stomach. The three thugs backed off, two of them wounded.

"We'll get th' law on ye! Jus' ye wait!" The healthiest one yelled as he took his injured mates and led them away. Sweeney turned and helped Anthony up.

"Are you well enough to walk?"

"Y-yes, sir…How did you find us?" Anthony asked weakly, with Johanna glued to his side. Sweeney looked around for Mrs. Lovett.

"…I grew worried and looked for you…" He whispered.

"We should go, now. Those men said they're getting the law on us!" Johanna finally said, her voice was very shaky. Sweeney nodded and led them back to the ship.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the shortness, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. The next chapter will be longer! Please review, I'd appreciate it! :)**


	5. Through Another's Eyes

**Woo-hoo! I'm up to chapter five! It took some brainstorming to come up with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold still, lad. I can dress your wounds if you're squirming," Sweeney Todd said sternly to Anthony. The sailor was a bit more banged up than he had first thought from that nasty attack in Plymouth. Johanna entered the room with a fresh bowl of water.

"Here you go, Mr. Todd." Anthony eyed the bowl nervously.

"Really, Mr. Todd, the salt water isn't necessary. I'm not that--OW!"

"We cannot afford you getting an infection while we're out at sea, Anthony." Sweeney started to cleanse the wounds with the salt water. Johanna giggled at the expression on Anthony's face.

"At times, I wonder why I decided to be a sailor…" He muttered through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sweeney stood alone on the deck of the ship, staring out to the stars. A lot was on his mind from that day's incident. He knew that it was Mrs. Lovett who led him to Anthony and Johanna. There was no mistake at all. The problem is, Mrs. Lovett is dead. Sweeney sighed and looked at the ocean below him. A memory entered his mind, not one of his wife, but a memory of the baker he brutally murdered about 24 hours ago.

"_Do ye want t' know where I'd like us t' go if th' business stays as good, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked dreamily as she sat beside a distant Sweeney Todd at their picnic area._

"_Of course…" He muttered. Mrs. Lovett smiled and looked up to the sky._

"_I'd love t' go an' live by th' sea, Mr. Todd….That's a life I covet," She playfully shoved Sweeney, who was unaffected, "Oh, I know you'd love it! Us livin' by th' sea together all alone! Wouldn't that be smashing?" Sweeney kept his gaze ahead._

"_Anything you say."_

Sweeney looked down sadly at the ocean, feeling something that he normally didn't feel. He felt guilt bubbling up inside his cold heart. With a frustrated growl, Sweeney retreated back to his room. In there, he began to pace around the small room. He didn't want to go asleep because he knew a nightmare was awaiting him. Eventually, though, fatigue caught up with the troubled man. Defeated, Sweeney headed off to bed and reluctantly closed his eyes.

* * *

Sweeney was in the bake house, staring at himself approaching his wife's body. He felt overwhelming guilt, sadness, and fear.

"Don't I know you…she said…" His counterpart whispered, "…you knew she lived…"

"I was only thinking of you!" Sweeney answered, on the brink of tears. The other Sweeney looked at him with so much pain in his eyes.

"You lied to me."

"Mr. Todd, please understand. She wasn't the Lucy you knew! Look at wot she became!" He pleaded to his other self, who was completely ignoring him.

"Lucy…I've come home again…"

"_Your_ Lucy died when she took that arsenic, Mr. Todd! Jus' think about wot she did! She _abandoned_ your child by poisinin' herself! She abandoned _you_!" He was very frantic, trying to get through to himself.

"Oh my god…!" The other Sweeney cried.

"I didn' want you t' see wot she became! Tha's why I lied…I lied because I love you!"

"What have I done…?" The other Sweeney got up and faced the real Sweeney Todd, his eyes full of anger, "Mrs. Lovett! You're a bloody wonder…" Sweeney backed away from him.

"Mr. Todd, please hear me out!"

"…eminently practical, and yet appropriate as always! As you've said repeatedly, there's little point on dwelling on the past!" Sweeney was up against the wall now as his other self approached him with crazed eyes. He grabbed Sweeney and began to dance with him towards the oven. Sweeney struggled to get free but it was impossible.

"Life is for the _alive_, my dear. So, let's keep living it!"

"Mr. Todd, please--"

"**REALLY LIVING IT**!" Sweeney was hurled into the oven, he woke up screaming.

* * *

**It's good, right? Not lame? Please review!**


	6. Conversations with Dead People

**Sorry, this chapter is on the short side. :P**

* * *

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony yelled as he bursted into his friend's room. Sweeney sat up weakly in bed, still very shaken by his dream. Anthony went to place his hand on Sweeney's forehead, but it was slapped away by the barber.

"I'm not sick! It was just a dream," Sweeney growled, getting up and storming out of the room. Anthony followed him like a lost puppy.

"It must've been some dream, sir. Care to share with me?"

"No." Anthony placed his hand on Sweeney's shoulder. Sweeney tensed up under the sailor's touch. Anthony pulled his hand away, looking very concerned.

"Mr. Todd, you're very tense." Sweeney gave Anthony an annoyed glance before turning his attention to the ocean. It was still late at night and Sweeney hated it. Cautiously, Anthony stood beside Sweeney and looked out to the ocean, too. After a minute, Sweeney acknowledged Anthony's presence.

"Go back to bed, boy. It's late and you need your rest."

"As do you, Mr. Todd," Anthony answered firmly. Sweeney let out an aggravated sigh.

"I don't need rest," He shot back. Anthony ignored the aggressiveness of the barber.

"Look, I know that nightmare you had was probably disturbing. But, everyone has nightmares, sir."

_No one has nightmares of living out someone else's death that YOU caused_…

"Just go back to bed, Mr. Todd. I won't until you do," Anthony said triumphantly. With a sigh, Sweeney turned and headed back to his room, only to be stopped by Anthony's hand.

"What is it now?" Sweeney asked through clenched teeth. Anthony smiled kindly at the troubled man.

"If you want to talk about your troubles, Mr. Todd, I'll listen." He gave Sweeney a pat on the back before heading to his sleeping quarters. Sweeney watched him go, silently appreciating the lad's kindness. After a moment, Sweeney Todd reluctantly headed back to his small room. He entered his room, turning to close the door. When he turned to go to bed, he froze in his place to see Mrs. Lovett sitting on his bed.

"'Ello, Mr. Todd," She said softly. Sweeney blinked a couple of times, surprised to see that she was still there. Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"M-Mrs. Lovett…" He mumbled, flabbergasted. She got up and moved aside.

"Go to bed, love," She ordered. He stared at her.

"You're dead." She gave him a look.

"Yes, well, you're alive. So, off t' bed with ya." Sweeney didn't move.

"You are **dead**," He whispered.

"Mr. Todd, ye need yer sleep," She said firmly. When he continued to stare bug-eyed at her, her expression softened, "Don't worry, love, I'll keep th' nightmares away."

Somehow, her words reassured him. He cautiously approached the bed, not taking his eyes off of the "dead" Mrs. Lovett who was watching him intently. He broke his stunned gaze to get into the bed. When he turned to look at her, she was gone. Sweeney quickly closed his eyes.

"I'm losing me mind," He muttered to himself before he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Again, I apologies for the short chapter! Since tomorrow's the 4th of July, I probably won't update tomorrow. :( Please review!**


	7. Be Best to Eat

**I am so sore from yesterday (4th of July). It was fun, though! This chapter is short, sorry!**

* * *

"How did you sleep last night, Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked Sweeney the second he walked out of his room. Sweeney brushed passed the sailor, obviously not in the mood to put up with his chatter. Anthony, of course, did not take the hint and pursued the barber.

"You can tell me if you had another nightmare, sir. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sweeney turned and glared at Anthony.

"I slept _fine_." He strongly emphasized the last part of his sentence, turning away from the sailor and staring out into the ocean.

"Oh. Alright, Mr. Todd. I'm glad to hear it! By the way, you haven't really eaten much since we left London. Why don't you join me and Johanna for breakfast?" Sweeney kept his back to Anthony.

"No."

"But, Mr. Todd you need to--"

"I'll eat when I feel like it, Anthony," Sweeney snapped. Anthony took the hint.

"Alright, Mr. Todd. You know where to find us if you change your mind."

Anthony turned and left Sweeney by himself. Sweeney stared at the endless ocean, thinking about the events of the night before. The dream had been so real, it was as if he really was Mrs. Lovett. His voice sounded like hers, he was obviously shorter than the other Sweeney Todd, and he even experienced her emotions and feelings leading up to her death. Sweeney shook his head top try and rid the memory. He buried his head in his hands, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Y'know, Mr. Todd, it would be best ye ate." Sweeney jumped, quickly turning to see Mrs. Lovett staring at him. She had her arms cross and looked as though she was scolding a child. Sweeney hesitantly reached out to touch her. His eyes widened when he made contact with her skin. Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows.

"Are you quite done, dearie?" She asked him. He stared at her, not believing his eyes.

"You are dead." Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly.

"I thought we made tha' clear las' night, Mr. T."

"I threw you into an _oven_. I **watched **you burn. How are you here?" He asked softly.

"I'm wot you'd call a ghost, Mr. Todd. Me body may be ashes, but not me spirit," She answered simply, "Now, go and get somethin' to eat." He stared at her.

"You're acting like this is completely normal!" He yelled.

"Mr. Todd, who are you talking to?" Sweeney turned and saw Anthony watching him curiously. Sweeney turned back to see that Mrs. Lovett was gone.

"I…I need something to eat…I'll join you and Johanna for breakfast…" Sweeney muttered. Anthony smiled slightly, though he looked concerned.

"Mr. Todd, are you alright?" A glare was his answer, "Alright, let's eat!" Anthony and Sweeney headed off the deck to go and eat breakfast with Johanna. Sweeney turned his head back to see Mrs. Lovett watching him go, wearing a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness. Please review!**


	8. The Hardest Thing about the Truth

**Sorry for the delay, folks. Been pretty busy lately! Enjoy the fruits of my labor!**

* * *

The sky was clear on the night that the _Bountiful_ sailed off the coast of Ireland. Sweeney stood alone on the deck of the ship as everyone else slept. He knew he wasn't _really_ alone, so he spoke to the person who wasn't suppose to be there.

"Why are you here, Mrs. Lovett?" He drawled, staring out at sea. He heard her chuckle at him.

"I'm wachin' over ya, Mr. T." He turned and looked at her. It was odd to see her be perfectly still as the harsh, salty wind blew. She wore a small smirk on her face as she looked at Sweeney and the ocean.

"Why? Are you here to haunt me?"

"No, you silly man! Why would I be doin' that?" She asked, giggling.

"I threw you into an oven. Most people wouldn't take too kindly to that if they were in your shoes, my dear," He answered, looking back to the ocean. Mrs. Lovett stood beside him.

"Well, I'm not like other people, Mr. Todd."

"Then, why are you watching over me?"

"T' make sure yer safe an' sound," Mrs. Lovett answered, standing beside him. Sweeney watched her in the corner of his eye. She had an odd glow around her, not too noticeable, but enough to show that she was out of place.

"…did you give me that nightmare the other night?" He finally asked, facing her. Mrs. Lovett looked at him.

"The one about Lucy or th' one about me death?"

"…both of them…" He whispered.

"Spirits such as meself can't _give_ people dreams. It 'twas th' Powers That Be tha' gave ye me final memories, dear," She answered, looking a bit uneasy. Sweeney's eyes narrowed.

"What about the dream about me wife, Lucy? Did they give me that dream, too?" Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"I've got nothin' to lose, so I'll tell ya th' truth 'bout tha' one." Mrs. Lovett turned and faced him completely, looking him square in the eye. This intimidated Sweeney slightly, he didn't know why.

"That dream was Lucy's doin'." Sweeney stared at her in disbelief.

"You're lying." Mrs. Lovett snorted.

"Please! I think I know first hand not t' lie to you, dearie."

"You said that spirits can't give out dreams!" He yelled, glaring at her. She wasn't amused.

"Spirits _such as meself_, Sweeney Todd. Lucy is in th' afterlife. She can visit an' construct yer dreams if she wants. I 'aven't passed on," She said with an eerie quietness in her voice. Sweeney started to pace, obviously aggravated.

"Why would she hurt me so…?" He muttered. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I don't know!" She said sarcastically. Sweeney turned and glared at her.

"It's because of your _lie_ that she's dead!"

"She isn't mad at you 'cause ye killed her, Mr. Todd. You know very well why she's mad at you," She said firmly.

"You're the one that came up with bakin' people into pies!" He snarled, attempting to shove her. He ended up flying through her body and landing on his face. Mrs. Lovett turned and glared down at him.

"I will not deny me part in your revenge, Mr. Todd. The thing is, _you_ need ta take respons'bility for wot ye've done." He got up quickly, getting very close to her. She raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused that he was trying to intimidate her.

"Leave me," He snarled. Mrs. Lovett cocked her head to the side.

"Fine, then. Be tha' way. I'll leave ya alone for all eternity if yer goin' t' 'ave an attitude like that." With that said, Mrs. Lovett vanished. Sweeney was oddly hurt by her words. He cursed silently as he headed back to his room.

_She'll be back…_ He thought to himself as he drifted to sleep, not knowing how wrong he was.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! **

**BWAHAHA! I have this computer to myself for the next few days. So, don't be surprised if i pop in another chapter or two today. Please review!**


	9. Tourniquet

**See? I told you that I'd be quick! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a full week since Sweeney Todd had last seen the Ghost of his former landlady, Mrs. Lovett. He hated to admit it, but he was really starting to miss her presence.

Sweeney brooded away in his room as the _Bountiful_ made its way west towards America. Anthony would pop in occasionally to check up on his quiet friend. He would try to get a conversation going, but would fail miserably. Eventually, Anthony gave up and let the barber be. The day came and went. Before Sweeney knew it, he was standing on the deck and looking out to the sea. Oddly enough, every night had been cloudy since he had angered Mrs. Lovett's spirit enough to leave him. He sighed sadly, feeling truly lonely in this cold and unforgiving world.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," he whispered to the sky. Sweeney felt the wind blow harshly on him. Within minutes, it began to rain. Sweeney stood his ground. He didn't care anymore if he got sick. He had nothing to live for and it was obvious to him now that he was unwanted, both in the living and dead worlds.

The rain grew harsher, as did the wind. Sweeney slowly lied down on the deck, closing his eyes. He did, eventually, fall asleep. He did not wake when Anthony discovered him the next morning. Sweeney got himself very sick, resulting the _Bountiful_ to turn around and make land in Ireland for medicine.

* * *

"He's coming through!" Sweeney opened his eyes slowly to see a very happy Anthony standing above him. Sweeney squinted in the light of the room, cautiously looking around to see that he was in his room. Sweeney carefully sat himself up.

"How long, boy?" He asked, knowing in his subconscious that he was sick.

"You were out for a few days, sir. We went back to Ireland to get medicine to cure you, sir! Thank heavens you're alright," Anthony sighed, hugging Sweeney. Letting out a low growl, Sweeney lightly shoved Anthony off of him.

"It would've been better if you had let me die," Sweeney muttered.

"Mr. Todd, don't say things like that! You're my friend and Johanna likes you, too! We don't want you to die." Sweeney slightly smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you care," He whispered. Anthony grinned at him.

"Now, you get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning." Anthony turned and left the room. Sweeney sighed, feeling alone again. He rested his head in his hands. After a moment, he felt as if there was someone else in the room. He quickly looked up to see Mrs. Lovett staring at him as if he had two heads.

"Wot were ya _thinkin'_?! Sleepin' out in th' rain like tha'…ye almost died, ye did!" She scolded. Sweeney blinked a couple times.

"…you came back…"

"O' course I did! Did ye _really_ think I'd abandon ya like that? All I did was make meself invisible to ya! Crazy ol' fool…" She gave him a slap on the head. He covered the spot where she hit, staring up at her in shock.

"That…hurt…" he mumbled, very shocked.

"I hope it did! That'll make ye think twice 'bout sleepin' in th' middle o' a rain storm! Bleedin' Christ!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. He watched her as she ranted.

"God, they would've 'ad me head if ye croaked!"

"They?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Yes, _they_! It's me job ta make sure you don't die!" Sweeney got up, keeping his eyes on Mrs. Lovett.

"The gods up there want me to live?"

"Yes, love. They want ye to live until ye die naturally," She answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" He asked, baffled.

"So you can think about wot you've done and because yer job isn't done in this world." Sweeney took a seat on the bed. Mrs. Lovett sighed and sat beside him.

"…I'm a monster…I belong in Hell…" Sweeney whispered.

"No, ye don't. 'Ell is for people who are completely evil an' unredeemable. You've done some bad things, but you're not all bad." Sweeney looked at her.

"…why did you come back?"

"I was always 'ere, Mr. Todd. Ye couldn't see me, tha's all. I was still a bit pissed at ya, I was. Bad mistake on me part seeing ye tried t' commit suicide…" She muttered.

"So, it's your job to keep me alive?"

"Yeah, ye could say that. I'm like a Guardian Angel, although I am anythin' but an Angel." Sweeney looked to the ground, finding it suddenly interesting.

"You said last time that you haven't passed on…" He whispered.

"Tha's right. I won't pass on until ye die, seeing tha' I'm yer guardian and all," She answered, standing up. Sweeney stood up, too.

"Wouldn't you want me dead for what I've done?" He asked her. Mrs. Lovett turned and faced him, smiling warmly at him.

"Not atoll, dear. Now, get some rest. You'll need it." She turned to leave.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, love?" Sweeney looked unsurely to the ground.

"Please…don't leave me again…" he whispered. Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly.

"I won't love. Now, go t' sleep." Sweeney complied, slowly getting into his bed. He looked up at Mrs. Lovett, who was watching him.

"I'll keep th' nightmares away, love. Good-night." The barber closed his eyes, feeling secure.

"Good-night," he whispered to the empty room before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope that was good. Please review!**


	10. Bonding with the Living and the Dead

**YES! I can finally update my stories on my LAPTOP! I don't have to use my sister's computer anymore! HAHAHAHA!!**

* * *

The _Bountiful_ was now sailing 500 miles SW off the coast of Spain, full of fresh supplies. Sweeney Todd and Johanna were on the deck of the ship, looking out to sea and socializing with each other.

"So, you had one child, Mr. Todd?"

"Yes, a beautiful blonde…just like her mother," Sweeney whispered, casting Johanna a side glance. Johanna smiled as the wind blew in her long, blonde hair.

"I never knew my real family…my guardian, Mr. Turpin, said that my parents both died," She said sadly. Sweeney's eyes narrowed.

"Never believe a word that man says. He lied to get me shipped off to Australia for fifteen years just so he could steal my family away from me…" he muttered darkly. Johanna faced Sweeney, wearing a curious look on her face.

"Do you know what became of your family?"

"…me wife poisoned herself with arsenic…"

"And your daughter?" Sweeney was silent for a minute, noticing Mrs. Lovett beside him.

"Go on, tell 'er th' truth. She's smart, y'know. She's figurin' it out jus' by talkin' to ya!" Mrs. Lovett muttered happily. Sweeney gave her a look and looked back to Johanna.

"…she was…adopted…" Mrs. Lovett slapped her head and Johanna watched Sweeney knowingly.

"You know, sir…I never did believe my guardian when he said _both_ of my parents had died."

* * *

"See? I told ya!" Mrs. Lovett teased. Sweeney gave her a 'shut up' glare.

"Well…it's good that you didn't believe 'im, Johanna," Sweeney said softly.

"What was your wife's name, sir?" Johanna asked curiously. Sweeney thought it would be safe to tell her, so he turned and looked at her.

"Her name was Lucy," He answered truthfully. Johanna smiled very slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Curious…my mother's name was Lucy…" Sweeney stiffened up, causing Johanna's smile to widen. Mrs. Lovett was chuckling softly, lightly slapping Sweeney on the back.

"H-how interesting…" Sweeney mumbled. Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"Go on, Mr. T, tell 'er! She practically figured it out, anyway!"

"The Judge told me about her, Mr. Todd. He also told me about my father. His name was Benjamin," She continued, watching Sweeney's face stiffen even more. Sweeney's eyes met his daughter's eyes.

"Benjamin Barker _is_ dead," He whispered cryptically. Johanna understood what he meant and she nodded gravely.

"Pity… I would've loved to meet him," She answered, looking him square in the eye. Sweeney's stare softened. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can speak for him, Johanna. He loves you dearly and he'll always be there for you." She smiled and stared back out at the sun set that had just begun.

"Tell him I said thank you," She said quietly.

"I will." The two of them stood there in silence for the next half an hour before Johanna left the deck to be with Anthony. Sweeney watched her go and he couldn't help but smile. He turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett who was sadly watching the sun set beside him.

"Beautiful in'nit?" She asked quietly. Sweeney looked at the sun set, seeing how beautiful and red it was.

"Yes, it is beautiful." He looked back to her, noticing her gloom, "What's wrong?" She looked at him, then back to the sun set.

"This is th' first time I've seen a sun set out at sea like this," Mrs. Lovett answered. Sweeney understood, feeling guilt building up within himself. Mrs. Lovett noticed his guilt.

"Oh, Mr. Todd, it's alright. Don't distress yerself. Death isn't tha' bad," She said quickly, brushing off her gloom and replacing it with a smile. Sweeney studied her, amazed by how quickly she could change her emotions.

"…why aren't you mad at me?" She looked at him.

"Why would I be mad at you, Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked, causing Sweeney to give her a look.

"I brutally murdered you."

"Pish-Tosh! I 'ad it comin'."

"…it was still wrong of me…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You feel _bad_ about killin' me?" Sweeney looked at her, sadly smiling.

"Of course I feel bad. You are my friend and I killed you for nothing."

"Wot do ye mean 'killed me for nothin'? I lied to ya! I mean, yes, ye overreacted by throwin' me into an oven, but still…it wosn't fer nothin'!" She defended, which seriously shocked the barber.

"You truly are a bloody wonder, Mrs. Lovett," He said quietly. She smiled slightly at his compliment.

"Thank you...I think…" Sweeney turned back to the ocean.

"I've had a lot on me mind lately, Mrs. Lovett."

"'bout wot, Mr. Todd?" He looked at her.

"About your final moments that I had to relive for you. I have been thinking about what you had said about Lucy abandoning me and Johanna," Sweeney stated. Mrs. Lovett grew serious and braced herself for another one of his tantrums.

"Alright," She whispered, "Wot's on yer mind?" Sweeney was quiet for a second.

"You were right," He muttered. Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"Come again?"

"You were right about her…she did abandon me and Johanna, even though she survived the poisoning," He growled slightly, beginning to pace, "Then, on the night of her death and your own, she gives me an awful dream…she tears me apart in it…" His pacing quickens.

"Dear, calm down," Mrs. Lovett cautioned. For once, he did. Sweeney stopped and he looked at Mrs. Lovett sadly.

"I killed all of those people for her, Mrs. Lovett. I killed _you_ for her." Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"I understand that, dear."

"No, you don't," He snapped. Sweeney took a step closer to his Guardian.

"Alright, then, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett said quietly, "Wot don't I understand?"

"I was growing fond of you, Mrs. Lovett. After my revenge on the Judge was complete, I considered your plans to someday move to the seaside with you and the boy," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett was speechless, even as the chatty ghost she was.

"I didn't see tha' comin'," She muttered. Sweeney nodded gravely.

"I threw that life away for her…and, she repays me by givin' me that dream and by callin' me a Demon…" He closed his eyes, resting his head in his hand.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Lucy is an ungrateful lil' nit," Mrs. Lovett stated as she placed a hand on Sweeney's shoulder. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"Don't be, dearie. Like I said before, it's not tha' bad bein' dead! Now, you should go an' join Anthony and Johanna fer dinna. I'm sure they'd like that. I've got to go for a bit." Sweeney looked at her curiously.

"Where do you need to go?"

"To the Pie Shop," She answered simply, "I've got to haunt it to keep th' hoodlums out, ye know!"

* * *

**Yeah, that ending was somewhat lame...Oh, well! Gotta have my daily humor in there. Please review!**


	11. Things to Miss about Living

**This is so nice to type up on my own PC! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Johanna and I have decided that when we reach America, we will settle there. Would you like to join us, Mr. Todd?" Anthony, as always, came bursting over to Sweeney first thing in the morning and starting to chat at him, not with him. So, Sweeney had to ask Anthony to repeat what he said seeing he was half awake.

"Slow down, boy. What did you say?"

"Sorry, sir. I said that Johanna and I have decided that when we reach America, we will settle there. Would you like to join us?" Sweeney shrugged, turning away.

"I don't know, Anthony. Perhaps I'll settle in America, too, but I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Oh, you aren't a burden! Just think about it, alright? I'll see you later at breakfast." Anthony turned and headed off. Sweeney sighed and headed back to his room. With no surprise, Mrs. Lovett was waiting inside.

"Perhaps you should take him up on his offer, Mr. Todd. A new life is waitin' for ya," She chimed after he shut the door. He sat on his bed, looking his usual gloomy self.

"I don't want to live with Anthony and Johanna for the rest of me life, Mrs. Lovett."

"Well, where are ya goin' t' go? Wot will ya do all by yerself?" She asked.

"…I'll open up me establishment again…"

"You'll be a barber again? Are ye sure tha'll be wise?" He gave her a look.

"I won't be murdering people if that's what you're asking."

"I figured tha', you oaf. I jus' worried tha' it might bring back bad memories for ya, that's all." Mrs. Lovett took a seat beside Sweeney, "Just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can't worry about ya."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Lovett."

"Ya sure?" Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, finding himself getting lost in her eyes.

"I'm positive, my pet," He whispered, finally looking away.

"Alright, then. I'll leave ya alone so you can change." With that said, Mrs. Lovett disappeared. Sweeney sighed and started to change into more presentable clothing. He paused when he was mid way with taking his pants off.

"I know you're still here," He growled almost playfully. Mrs. Lovett's girlish laughing echoed through the room.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't resist!" After a minute, Sweeney felt her presence had really gone away. So, Sweeney got back to dressing himself. He had a lot on his mind lately and most of his thoughts were about his Guardian. Sweeney headed out of his room to stare out at the ocean.

_She loves the ocean…wanted to live by it someday…but, I took that away from her…_ He thought to himself.

"Christ, Mr. T! You act like I'm gone forever!" Sweeney swirled around, glaring at a smirking Mrs. Lovett.

"Don't read my thoughts!" He snarled. Mrs. Lovett laughed.

"It's kinda hard not to with ya projectin' them out like ya do." Sweeney grunted and turned back to his staring. Mrs. Lovett stood beside him.

"Just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can't live, y'know. I can still enjoy lookin' at th' sea. As a matter o' fact, it's better t' be dead!" Sweeney side-glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Ye don't feel pain, ye don't age. You can be anywhere ye want…" Her face grew sad, "But, there are some things ye miss from th' livin' world…"

"Like what?" Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney, watching the wind blow his hair.

"The wind…I miss that," She then looked to the sky, "And eatin' food." Sweeney looked back to the ocean, saying nothing. Mrs. Lovett straightened up.

"Speakin' o' food, you should go an' join Anthony and Johanna fer breakfast."

"Is it your job to order me around like you're my mother?" Sweeney asked sarcastically. Mrs. Lovett gave him a stern look, "Alright, alright…" He muttered, walking off to the dining area. Mrs. Lovett watched him go, sadly smiling.

"…and, I miss people, too…"

* * *

**Pretty much, Mrs. lovett misses speaking to other people. Please review!**


	12. The Storm

**Thank you all for your support and for your reviews! I'm actually surprised how well-liked this story is, to tell you the truth. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd glared silently at the storm clouds that the _Bountiful_ was approaching. Anthony stood by Sweeney and looked on in discomfort.

"I've never fancied storms, Mr. Todd, even though I'm a sailor," Anthony said quietly. Sweeney grunted in response and watched the crew of the _Bountiful_ scurry about the decks of the ship. He sighed slightly and turned to Anthony.

"You should head inside and stay with Johanna if your work out here is done," Sweeney said gruffly.

"Would you like to join us?"

"I'll be fine in my room, Anthony." Anthony went to protest, but Sweeney gave him his characteristic glare to tell him there's no way to convince him otherwise.

"Alright, Mr. Todd. You know where to find us if you change your mind," Anthony cheerfully stated before he walked off. Sweeney looked back to the sky to see that the storm clouds were getting very close. The barber headed off the deck and went into his room. Mrs. Lovett was in there and was giving him a look.

"Y'know, tha' boy is fond of ya. You should join 'im an' Johanna and socialize!" She exclaimed as she stood up from sitting on his bed. Sweeney brushed past her.

"I don't 'socialize', Mrs. Lovett."

"Pish-Tosh, yer doin' it now," She pointed out. Sweeney gave her a look. She returned it to him, "An' don't think I'm diff'rent jus' cause I'm dead."

"Well, I just don't want to socialize with them," Sweeney snapped, taking a seat on the bed. Mrs. Lovett joined him.

"So, ye'd rather socialize with a dead woman than with livin' people?"

"Yes," He answered stubbornly. Suddenly, the ship rocked violently. Sweeney fell to the side, right through Mrs. Lovett. He glared at her as she giggled.

"Oh, lighten up, you big grouch!" She said happily as she lightly slapped his shoulder. He stared at her blankly.

"How can you be solid one minute and then vapor the next?" Sweeney asked as he got back on the bed.

"It's hard t' explain, dearie." Sweeney grunted, staring ahead at the door. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and listened to the rain that was thundering on the ship. Sweeney side-glanced at Mrs. Lovett, studying her. Mrs. Lovett gave him a look, causing him to quickly look away.

"Wot are ye starin' at?"

"Nothing, my dear."

"Sure, anythin' ye say, love," She answered with a snort. Sweeney was going to glare at her, but ended up falling off the bed due to another violent shake from the ship. Mrs. Lovett laughed quietly as Sweeney struggled to get up and on the bed again.

"It's not funny, you intolerable woman!" He snarled, causing Mrs. Lovett to laugh harder.

"Actually, it is, you grumpy old man!" She shot back. Sweeney raised his eyebrows dangerously.

"I.Am.Not.**Old**," He growled. Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"You may not be old, but 'cher still a grouch." Sweeney's glare softened, causing him to look away.

"…I'm sorry…" He muttered. A bit shocked by is sudden change in attitude; Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly at Sweeney.

"It's alright, dear. Don't get all distressed." Again, the ship rocked, causing Sweeney to latch on to Mrs. Lovett. She grinned evilly and he suddenly went flying through her. When the ship settled, Sweeney shot up, glaring wildly at Mrs. Lovett.

"You did that on purpose!" She tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"I 'aven't th' slightest clue wot yer talkin' about." After a minute, Mrs. Lovett cracked up laughing. Sweeney tried to stay mad, but he couldn't. He sat beside Mrs. Lovett and placed his hand on hers. Mrs. Lovett didn't notice until she looked over at him.

"Oh! Wot's this about?" She asked.

"It was to get you to stop laughing," He answered. Mrs. Lovett smiled sadly.

"I can't feel ya, Mr. Todd."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You may be able to touch me and feel me as if I wos still alive, but I can't feel you touching me," Mrs. Lovett explained sadly, pulling her hand away. Sweeney stared at her silently, moving closer to her.

"So," He placed his hand on her face, "You can't feel this?"

"Nope." He then stroked her cheek, she didn't react.

"Not even that?"

"No," She answered, getting up quickly. She had her back to him and said nothing for the longest time. Sweeney cautiously got up, watching her intently. He suddenly punched her in the back, awaiting a reaction. There was none. All she did was turn her head slightly.

"Didn't feel tha', either, love."

"I'm sorry that I did that," Sweeney said quickly, "I was just seeing if what you said was true." Mrs. Lovett nodded silently, avoiding eye contact. Sweeney's eyes widened slightly with realization.

"Mrs. Lovett…"

"Yes, love?" She whispered, facing him. He took a step closer.

"I remember something else from your memories that I relived…"He said quietly.

"Wot do ya remember?"

"…you loved me…you said that you lied because you loved me…" Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened slightly, but she kept her composure.

"'Love', dear," She corrected, "I…still love you." Sweeney stared at her, a bit shocked, but not terribly surprised.

"The storm's clearin' up. Someone's comin' to yer room," Mrs. Lovett said quickly. Before Sweeney could stop her, Mrs. Lovett vanished. A second later, Anthony came into Sweeney's room with a huge grin on his face.

"We survived the storm!" He exclaimed happily as he pulled Sweeney from the room, "Come on! It's beautiful outside!" Sweeney reluctantly let himself be pulled about the ship by Anthony. Even as the boy forced him to look out at the sky, there was only one thing on his mind. That thing was Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! I did! :) Please review!**


	13. Forbidden Love

**I would like to thank myloveisfaithfullyyours, puffmar, and ConfusedColumia26220 for your awsome reviews! Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, so enjoy the final chapter of Guardian!**

* * *

"Mrs. Lovett, we need to talk." Sweeney stood alone in his room, trying to summon his Guardian. It has been a few days since he had last seen her and he wants to speak to her about their last encounter. He was answered by silence. Sweeney looked to the ground and closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. When he turned to leave, he discovered Mrs. Lovett standing by the door in the shadows.

"Wot do ye want t' talk about, love?" She whispered, stepping out of the shadows. Sweeney couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw her. Sweeney took a seat on his bed, not taking his eyes off of his ghost.

"Where have you been?" He asked quietly. Mrs. Lovett sat beside him, not making eye contact.

"Been checkin' up on Toby."

"Oh?"

"He's doin' fine. A nice an' proper fam'ly adopted 'im." Sweeney nodded at this in silence, still watching Mrs. Lovett intently, who avoided his gaze.

"What else?"

"Been 'ere…jus' didn't feel like showin' meself…" She finally looked at him.

"Why didn't you want to show yourself? I've missed your presence," Sweeney said honestly. Mrs. Lovett looked shocked.

"I…I didn't want you to feel awkward…" She answered truthfully.

"I didn't and don't feel awkward. What I do feel…is guilt…" Sweeney got up, Mrs. Lovett did the same. After a minute, Sweeney turned and faced her, wearing a sad look on his usually emotionless face.

"Why do ye feel guilt, Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly.

"Because you loved me and I brutally killed you." Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We've already been through this! I'm not mad at you for killin' me, so don't feel guilty!"

"It's not just that," Sweeney said quietly. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, a bit confused.

"Then, wot else?"

"When you were alive, I took your kindness for granted. I was never grateful and was too blinded by revenge to see that you loved me and that you were the one person who could possibly give me a new life in this cruel world," He whispered as he approached Mrs. Lovett. She stayed where she was, watching him with a concerned look on her face.

"Mr. Todd, I still am here to guide you and t' give ya a new life," Mrs. Lovett said to him. His eyes widened slightly at her words.

"This isn't the same. You are **dead**, Mrs. Lovett. You can't feel me and it's my fault." Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"Now, Mr. Todd, it's not yer--"

"Yes, it is!" He yelled over her, staring at her intently.

"…Mr. Todd, why would ye want me t' feel ya anyway?" She asked him cautiously. Sweeney's stare softened slightly. He said nothing.

"Mr. Todd, answer me." Sweeney looked at her unsurely. He turned away from Mrs. Lovett before he spoke.

"…because…I…I'm falling in love with you…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett stared at him, speechless. Sweeney turned and faced her.

"To be honest…my feelings started to develop on the day I killed you…" Mrs. Lovett looked to the ground to comprehend this information.

"…how?" She finally asked. Sweeney looked at her sadly.

"It was in the morning…when you said we could have a life together…for that brief moment, I forgot about my bleedin' revenge. For that moment, I realized everything you've done for me…but, when Anthony came bursting in, me mind was set back on revenge…" Mrs. Lovett nodded slowly.

"I see…but, are you sure you're fallin' in love with me? It could jus' be yer guilt, y'know," She pointed out. Sweeney smiled slightly, desperately wanting to touch her.

"It's not me guilt…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett laughed lightly.

"Figures. Ye fall in love with me _after_ I die," She chuckled sadly. Sweeney acknowledged this.

"Perhaps this is our punishment, Mrs. Lovett."

"Perhaps it is, Mr. Todd, perhaps it is." They stood there in silence for the longest time. Sweeney gently placed his hand on Mrs. Lovett's cheek. She smiled at him sadly as she stroked his hand.

"At least you can feel me," Mrs. Lovett whispered.

"I want you to feel me, Mrs. Lovett…after everything I've done to you, you deserve to feel me." Mrs. Lovett looked up at him sadly.

"We can still dance," She whispered. Sweeney Todd nodded and they began their slow waltz. In silence, they danced in one place to a tuneless song. Yes, love was finally founded and accepted, but it is a forbidden love between the living and the dead. One can't feel and the other can't forget and that's what the Gods planned all along.

**The End**

**

* * *

Sorry, folks, but that's it. I wanted to do more, but I couldn't do it without dragging it out and making it very repeatetive. Thank you all for your support! I'll be coming out with another story shortly and it will most-likely be another Sweenet. Again, thank you to all who have reviewed!**


End file.
